My autopsie's diaries
by Eyael
Summary: Et si Max avait une apprentie? Plongez dans le quotidien d'Erin Courtley, néophyte en médecine légiste à travers son journal intime...
1. Chapter 1

**Premier jour**

_2 mars _

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade tellement je suis excitée. C'est mon tout premier jour d'apprentissage et jamais je n'aurais cru que ma demande soit validée, surtout avec mes notes désastreuses en pharmacologie. Mais peu importe ! J'ai toujours rêvé de participer à des autopsies, apprendre à résoudre les énigmatiques causes de décés, ce n'est donc pas le moment de se dégonfler.  
Nerveusement, j' essaie de me reprendre et je frappe à la porte.

Tout au long de l'entrevue, le docteur Bergman m'a tour observée et posé des questions à son supérieur. Il semble à la fois flatté de devoir prendre une apprentie et agacé. Mais après tout c'est normal : ça demande une quantité considérable de temps, de la patience. Moi Erin Courtley, je ne suis pas grand chose, une étudiante iota en médecine, tandis que LUI, il travaille sur les cas les plus intéressants avec l'unité spéciale 5-0.  
Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que je ne serais pas à la hauteur et que je lui ferais perdre son temps, il faudra que je sois la plus consciencieuse possible, que je me montre à la hauteur de la chance qui m'est donnée.

Il est dix heures 30 du matin, nous sommes dans son bureau pour une petite mise au point. « Mademoiselle Courtley, je vous souhaite à nouveau la bienvenue. J'espère qu'au fil du temps nous nous connaîtrons mieux et que vous pourrez tirer du positif de votre vécu avec moi. Toutefois, sachez que je n'admettrais aucun manque à la discipline. Autrement dit : pas de retard injustifié, aucune protestation sur les différents travaux que je vous donnerais à faire, des notes oscillant entre C et B. Oui, je peux aussi vous interroger sur vos connaissances, je suis responsable de vous, ajoute il avec une pointe de sévérité dans la voix.  
Si vous estimez que cette condition vous convient, je m'efforcerais de vous apprendre du mieux que je peux les facettes du métier. Si au bout de quatre fautes que je jugerais graves vous ne vous ressaisissez pas, nous aurons une entrevue avec votre professeur principal et un renvoi immédiat. Vous devrez donc chercher un autre lieu d'apprentissage. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre ?  
Avez vous des questions ? »  
« Avez vous des questions ? » J'en ai toute une foule qui se bousculent dans ma tête : ce que fait un piano ici, quelles seront mes premières taches, si je devrais rester les premiers jours cantonnée au laboratoire, si les enquêtes sont particulièrement prenantes.  
Mais je ne dois pas oublier que je suis ici pour travailler et non jouer les petites curieuses tout émoustillées par la nouveauté.  
Je demande poliment quand nous pourrons visiter les lieux.  
Il me propose très aimablement de le suivre et nous voilà partis pour un tour d'horizon, ma gêne commence à s'envoler un petit peu.

C'est fou, je n'aurais jamais cru que les choses traîneraient aussi peu ! J'ai à peine eu le temps d'aller déjeuner à la cafétéria d'entamer mon dessert préféré qu'il me fait venir immédiatement.  
On a une affaire, sur les docks de Sand Island, quinze minutes pour y être. J'ai à peine le temps d'enfiler ma combinaison et de sauter dans le van…

Aaawww c'est… écoeurant et intriguant en même temps, je voudrais bien détourner mon regard mais je n'y arrive pas.  
La victime a été trouvée au fond de l'eau et présente des marques d'écchymoses un peu partout, elle est blanche comme du marbre et ses vêtements ruissellent d'eau.  
Derrière moi, j'entends un commentaire douteux.  
-Alors Max, tu te lances dans le baby sitting à présent ? J'aurais jamais cru ça venant de toi, raille un petit homme blond. Le lieutenant Danny Williams si ma mémoire est bonne.  
-Le baby sitting est une activité de garde d'enfants, tandis que la personne qui est ici présente est sous ma responsabilité. Elle est en période d'apprentissage, et je n'admettrais pas qu'une fois de plus vous vous amusiez à vous moquer de moi officier Williams.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, te fâche pas Max, marmonne il. Tu t'appelles Erin, c'est bien ça ? Bienvenue dans la vraie vie fillette. Il me tend la main que je serre avant de me mettre à prendre les photos.  
Le reste de l'équipe, Steve Mc Garrett, le lieutenant Kelly et l'officier Kalakaua nous rejoignent. Le commandant me serre également rapidement la main, les deux autres se content d'un signe de tête. Le docteur Bergman commence à nous donner ses informations préliminaires : homme âgé entre trente et trente cinq ans, décédé il y a deux heures. La cause principale en est l'hydrocution, il est possible qu'il ait séjourné pendant plusieurs heures dans l'eau sans pouvoir en sortir. En plus des ecchymoses, des côtes sont brisées.  
« Auriez vous la gentillesse d'amener le brancard et de commencer les préparatifs du départ ? » Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Messieurs dès que j'aurais pu approfondir les détails emergeants, je vous tiens au courant. »

De mon côté, je m'escrime à sortir le brancard du van et à comprendre son mécanisme. Plutôt prise de tête pour régler la hauteur, mettre une housse mortuaire est nettement plus simple.  
Gentiment, il accepte de m'aider à introduire le brancard dans le van après m'avoir questionné sur les questions de sécurité : sanglage de la victime, mise en sureté des éventuels échantillons prélevés et nous repartons.

Il FAUT que je bouge avant que je sois frigorifiée ! Et ce n'est pas vraiment la blouse que je porte qui me sera d'une quelconque utilité. Il fait 43° F ici* ! Sans parler des odeurs d'essence et d'eau croupie mêlées à celle de la décomposition qui flottent dans la salle.  
Alors qu'il faut commencer l'autopsie, en attrapant le bloc note pour y noter au fur et à mesure les observations et l'avancée des travaux, je regarde une fois de plus la victime.  
L'expression de peur sur le visage, l'absence de couleurs et son corps si rigide me…  
Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais vraiment, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur. Ca semble si cool de calculer l'heure d'un décés de constater l'évolution de la rigor mortis en théorie ou dans nos fantasmes mais là, j'ai envie de vomir, mes jambes sont en coton…

Heureusement, il semble deviner ce que je ressens car il me propose de prendre l'air. Deux minutes plus tard il me rejoint, et entame la conversation.  
-C'est toujours très choquant la première fois, je sais…  
-Je… Je ne pensais pas que ça se serait passé comme ça, que ce soit si spectaculaire. Je croyais qu'on travaillerais sur… Un suicide ou un corps à ramener avec un tir par balles.  
-Les criminels ont différents mode d'action et on ne peut pas s'attendre à trouver que ce qu'ON espère trouver. Vous verrez qu'en travaillant sur différentes enquêtes vous apprendrez à vous y faire, à le prendre comme une énigme ludique.  
-Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, ça me fait peur, je suis désolée docteur.  
-Vous n'avez pas à l'être Erin. Mais vous devez vous ressaisir, j'ai besoin que vous preniez ces notes. Je ne vous demanderais pas de travailler sur le corps, vous n'en n'avez ni le niveau ni la possibilité aujourd'hui. Mais VOUS DEVEZ vous reprendre, c'est ce que VOUS, vous vouliez faire.  
Buvez ça, m'ordonne il en me tendant un verre d'eau. Inspirez un bon coup et venez, vous vous en êtes très bien sortie jusqu'à présent.  
Il a raison c'est ce que je veux faire, et il n'est que 15 heures, plus que deux heures trente avant de rentrer à la maison, retrouver mon coloc'. Allez ça ne peut pas être aussi terrible.  
Enfin l'heure de partir ! Le drap est posé sur la victime, petite pause détente. Pour moi la journée se termine, pour le docteur Bergman, elle continuera.  
Nous sirotons tranquillement une tasse de café dans le bureau, mon regard s'attarde sur le piano. Comme si il devinait mes pensées, il lance alors : « Quand je suis dans une impasse la musique m'aide à y voir un peu plus clair. Mais elle me permet aussi de me détendre. Vous voulez écouter un morceau ? »

Je sens que je ne vais vraiment pas m'ennuyer pendant mon apprentissage ici...

A suivre

*Autrement dit 6°C


	2. Papiers, coup de gueule, week end

**Papiers, coup de gueule, week end**

_3 mars_

Il est 9 heures du matin, une fois en tenue, je dois venir assister à la réunion hebdomadaire du service.  
Pour la première fois, je me rends compte que cet endroit fonctionne comme un hôpital, pas seulement comme un laboratoire spécialisé dans les autopsies ou analyses réalisées Post Mortem.  
Je ne sais pas vraiment où me mettre, si je dois échanger quelques mots avec mes voisins de table.  
La réunion part sur un bilan de la semaine : nombre de victimes vivantes ou mortes, les différents examens réalisés (Eh oui, même des vivants ont besoin des services des légistes, je ne l'aurais pas cru.) et donc l'attente des résultats de ces différents examens. Les certificats de décès, transferts de corps, tenir le « journal » dans lequel sont consignés les arrivées et départs des morts.  
Pour donner l'impression de ne pas être inactive, je prends des notes sur mon bloc. Personne ne semble vraiment faire attention à moi pour le moment normal après tout ce ne sont pas eux qui sont responsables de ma formation. Mais est ce qu'au fil du temps nous réussirons à tisser des liens ? A discuter le matin autour de viennoiseries s'échangeant des petites anecdotes sur notre vie ?

«Le plus important dans une restitution, c'est une bonne présentation. Par quoi est ce que cela passe selon vous ? »

Je grimace en regardant le corps. Cette fois ce n'est pas à cause de l'odeur mais de la vue du travail établi : ouverture de la cage thoracique et incision sur le tronc permettant d'enlever les viscères comme le cœur, le foie… Afin de les peser de les répertorier et ensuite de remettre tout en place.  
Bah après tout où est la différence entre un corps humain sur cette table et des carcasses de viande sur une chaîne d'abattage ? Il y a du sang, ça commence à ressembler à de la viande si l'embaumeur ne jouait pas son rôle…. Pas la peine de se sentir autant écoeurée.  
Levant mes yeux de la table, je tente une réponse.

-Par une remise en place des organes, et la réalisation de coutures au niveau épidermique. Je suppose que tout comme en chirurgie, on utilise un fil fin mais qui ne se dissout pas. Ce type de fil servira à donner l'impression que le corps n'a pas été disons : charcuté.  
-Exact, parfaitement exact. Nous ne devons pas perdre de vue que chacun a droit à du respect et de la dignité, y compris dans la mort. Comme j'avais terminé mes observations hier soir, et que la restitution doit être faite avant demain matin, nous allons nous y mettre.  
Pouvez vous me donner mon matériel, je vous prie ? Sur votre gauche, second tiroir en partant du haut.  
Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle phase d'observation…

Déjeuner un peu plus tranquille que la veille. Pas d'urgence, pas d'horaires serrés. Une heure pour reprendre mon souffle, fumer une clope si j'étais fumeuse ou avancer dans le bouquin que j'ai commencé.  
Il ne nous reste plus que les tâches administratives à faire autrement dit : signature du certificat de décès, faire un compte rendu écrit de l'autopsie en trois exemplaires, avoir accès à son dossier médical, et le clôturer définitivement avant de l'envoyer aux archives.

\- Bonjour. Ca y est, vous avez pu tout décortiquer ? Qu'est ce qu'on sait de plus ? Me demande le lieutenant Williams.  
Qu'est ce que je fais moi ? Je suis apprentie pas à la place de mon supérieur qui est en pleine conversation téléphonique.  
-Techniquement, je n'ai pas le droit de vous livrer ce genre d'informations mais le rapport est achevé. Si vous voulez bien attendre quelques minutes… Je vous en remercie.  
Je l'entends railler à voix basse « elle est là que depuis hier et elle commence déjà à être un copié collé de Max…) Mais comment font ses partenaires et son entourage pour supporter un type pareil ?

CA, c'est vraiment le mauvais côté du travail, celui qui vous met mal à l'aise et vous réduit en un tournemain à l'état d'inutilité : quand les proches d'une victime viennent.

La porte du bureau manque de peu de s'encastrer dans le mur, une femme hors de ses gonds n'arrive pas à rester maître d'elle même trop triste, trop en colère par ce qui arrive.  
Elle ordonne au docteur Bergman de l'amener voir son frère de façon horriblement rustre. Merci, s'il vous plait, d'une voix calme vous connaissez madame ? Pauvre conne.

J'admire le calme de mon supérieur, sa capacité à se dominer et à parler calmement de ce qu'il a découvert avant de revenir dans le bureau. Moi, j'ai peine à rejoindre cette femme, à lui dire que je compatis à ce qu'elle éprouve… Je lui fais part de mes impressions et il me répond :

-C'est là une belle initiative Erin. Essayez de le faire si bon vous semble, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si les choses tournent mal pour vous.  
Je le remercie et je pars essayer de parler à quelqu'un qui souffre. Une heure plus tard, je contiens difficilement ma colère contre elle : je me suis fait hurler dessus, traiter de fouille merde, fouine, abrutie qui n'emploie que des mots creux et j'en passe. Elle m'a ordonné de faire en sorte que son frère puisse être vengé, que les ordures qui aient fait ça en paient le prix. Qu'on servirait alors enfin à quelque chose. Je me suis tout pris dans la tronche parce que je ne suis qu'apprentie, qu'elle ne peut pas s'attaquer à celui qui a réalisé l'autopsie, fait la lumière sur le drame.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si mon chef n'était pas intervenu en lui demandant de se reprendre et de ne pas m'accuser parce que je ne suis responsable de rien dans cette histoire.  
Putain, donnez vous du mal pour être gentil, voilà le résultat ! Je ne suis pas prête de sitôt de retenter l'expérience ! Je préfère me calmer en amenant d'un pas énervé le corps au service des embaumeurs qui prendront le relai. Vu les longs couloirs et l'ascenseur à prendre, ça me laisse le temps de me calmer.  
Tout en désinfectant la table et les tiroirs, je mastique ma colère et mes réflexions. Au moins, c'est vendredi soir.

-Docteur, j'ai presque terminé.  
-Très bien, patientez cinq minutes s'il vous plait. Vous n'avez pas oublié de noter la date et l'heure j'espère ? me demande il avec un regard qui signifie clairement « pas de manque à l'application des consignes »

Deux tiroirs à nettoyer une seconde fois, génial ! Bon je m'y remets, alors que je passe la lingette sur le plat du tiroir, il me pose une question.  
-Vous êtes toujours en colère contre cette femme ? Mince, comment a il deviné ?

-Heu… Oui docteur, c'est vrai. A cause de ce qu'elle m'a dit : je voulais essayer de l'aider, mais aussi pour son irrespect envers vous. Elle vous a presque parlé comme à un chien. Il esquisse un sourire devant ma réponse, comme si je ne comprenais pas tout et reprend :

-Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle a perdu un être proche dans des circonstances dramatiques il y avait à peine vingt quatre heures de cela. Elle n'a pas pu avoir suffisamment de détails par le biais du HPD ou du 5-0, pouvez vous comprendre ce qu'elle a du ressentir en apprenant comment il a été tué ? Comment elle devra gérer les funérailles, faire le deuil de son frère ?  
-Parce que tout ça lui tombe dessus en cascade, elle est submergée par la douleur et elle a besoin d'un exhutoire quel qu'il soit ? Et que ça lui fait du bien de hurler après quelqu'un même si il a travaillé pour faire la lumière sur ce meurtre ?

-Vous avez tout compris. Ca aurait pu être nous, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ne croyez pas que tous réagiront de la même manière.  
Tout en pulvérisant à nouveau du désinfectant, j'essaie de croire que c'est vrai. Qu'il existe quand même dans ce monde des personnes qui savent nous remercier pour ce qu'on fait.  
Etrange, habituellement je n'aime pas être obligée de refaire les mêmes taches, de devoir les répéter si ce n'est pas impeccable à 90%...

Mais au fond de moi, je me dis que le docteur a raison. En se lançant dans quatre années d'internat en médecine légiste, on se doit d'être davantage rigoureux, précis, méthodique. Et c'est comme apprendre à mettre la table ou regarder avant de traverser : les bonnes habitudes se prennent dès le début.  
J'éprouve toujours vis à vis de lui un profond respect mêlé de gêne, de crainte. Suis je quelqu'un qui peut mériter sa confiance, des privilèges comme aller souvent sur le terrain ? Ou bien ne suis je qu'une étudiante quelconque qui a choisi un cursus médical différent et qu'on forme par principe et dans la plus grande indifférence ?  
Machinalement, je me remets à astiquer toutes les surfaces. Si il ne me l'avait pas fait remarquer, j'aurais sans doute TOUT briqué.  
Le week end va me faire le plus grand bien.

_5 Mars_

Cet abruti d'Antony, je l'ai raté ! Tant pis, je pense que je m'arrangerais pour lui rendre son sale coup, en coupant l'eau chaude ou planquant son joujou favori, sa tablette…  
Que je me souvienne…

10 heures du matin, les stores qui s'enroulent laissant pénétrer le jour. C'est une mauvaise farce j'espère ?  
-Alors « Miss Glauque » tu joues la belle au bois dormant ? ou plutôt la sorcière ? me lance il accolé à la porte. Je vais… le… buter… ou alors le noyer, ça sera moins sale.  
-Antony Sandfield ! Tu vas me payer ça, peu importe quand et comment mais la facture va être salée. T'en as bien conscience j'espère ? Pourquoi mais pourquoi ai je accepté la suggestion de mon grand frère quand il a proposé cette solution de colocation ?  
Certes la maison est sympa, pas trop loin de la plage, du centre commercial et le loyer pas exhorbitant, mon coloc' est souvent sympa et plaisant mais il y a des moments où je peux vraiment plus supporter son côté gamin. Comme ce matin.

Devant mes céréales, je repense à la soirée d'hier soir. Barbecue, sodas, karaoké à laquelle il m'a proposé d'aller comme je voulais me changer les idées, j'ai accepté sans grand enthousiasme.  
Pourquoi suis je allée à une soirée qui regroupait des amis de sa promo de dernière année de lycée ? Bah y a pas vraiment des raisons de se plaindre : la plupart des invités étaient sympa, ouverts et m'ont très bien accueillie. Surtout une de ses ex et un mec avec qui j'ai passé une bonne partie de la soirée à parler. Pour tout avouer, j'étais intéressée par sa vie : il m'a expliqué qu'il était né à Daejon, sa mère est coréenne, son père américain. Quand il a eu 15 ans, lui et sa famille ont du déménager pour venir s'installer à Ohau.

Je sursaute, manque de faire tomber ma tartine en voyant mon portable vibrer. Ah oui c'est vrai on s'est échangés nos numéros. Tout étonnée, je parcours son texto : « j'ai adoré parler avec toi, au moins tu es curieuse et dans le bon sens. On se reverra ? »

Je repose mon portable et cherche le pot de beurre de cacahuètes. Hyun-Ki Reyes, tu es… très mystérieux et très intéressant, peut être te reverrais je. Mais ne compte pas sur une réponse immédiate.

Il fait tellement beau dehors, je pense que je vais chausser mes rollers et me ballader dehors pendant très longtemps. Sans m'occuper de la maison cette fois.  
«Bon courage pour remettre la maison en ordre, c'est ton tour cette fois tu n'as pas oublié ? y a pas grand chose à faire le ménage, les lessives la vaisselle le repassage et les vitres. A plus ! » héhé, Antony doit fulminer devant mon gentil petit mot, dommage que je ne reste pas pour profiter du spectacle.

_6 Mars_

Huit heures du matin, prête et regonflée grâce au week end pour commencer la journée. Mais une fois de plus les surprises se pointent à la porte : un brancardier m'accoste, me demande si le docteur Bergman est arrivé. Evidemment, non.  
Il me tend alors un rapport et me demande si j'ai les clés du labos. Si je ne les ai pas peu importe, il en a un double.  
Attendez, on a tout de même pas une autopsie à réaliser DES le début de la matinée ?  
« On l'a récupérée vers trois heures du matin. Des riverains ont entendu du bruit dans une benne à ordures, appelé les secours et… »  
-Je… je vais voir ce que je peux faire, si j'arrive à le trouver. Vous pouvez attendre encore quelques minutes s'il vous plait ?

Le couloir est une piste, l'arrivée mon supérieur. Par chance, je l'aperçois parler avec quelqu'un. Sans reprendre mon souffle, je les salue, explique ce qui se passe quitte à me faire envoyer sur les roses.  
Un sacré coup de pot qu'il accepte de me suivre, de régler la situation.  
-Vous avez bien fait de venir me chercher. Lavez vous les mains, mettez des gants et un masque et occupons nous de cette demoiselle, dit il en ouvrant la housse.  
-B..Bien docteur. Quoi, je vais devoir travailler MAINTENANT sur le corps ? J'y crois pas, c'est inconcevable ! Pas après deux jours passés ici.  
Attendez, Docteur vous êtes sérieux ?  
-Tout à fait, vous allez observer ce que vous voyez et me donnerez vos impressions premières. Oh, et ce n'est pas la peine de tout le temps m'appeler par un titre générique, Erin. Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom si vous le souhaitez, après tout nous allons travailler ensemble durant quatre ans.  
Non mais il est sérieux là où quoi ?! Je peux pas me permettre de telles familiarités et aussi tôt. Certes ça me touche mais je dois rester respectueuse. Au japon, les élèves appellent leur professeur par le terme Sensei, ça reste une preuve de respect et peut être l'objet d'une certaine familiarité. Je lui fais part de ma suggestion. A ma grande surprise, il me lance un grand sourire.  
-Vous avez décidément beaucoup d'imagination et le goût de l'exotisme ! Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce qualificatif mais je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous l'employez. A présent, remettons nous au travail et commençons par le commencement. Que constatez vous ?

Finie la petite parenthèse de bonne humeur, retour à la dure réalité. L'adolescente ne semble pas avoir plus de seize ou dix sept ans, ses mains présentent des bleus tout comme son visage. Son corps est devenu rigide. Pauvre gosse !  
-Elle doit avoir entre quinze et dix huit ans, elle a dû recevoir des coups. Probablement des coups de poings et a dû aussi tenter de riposter comme en témoignent les marques à la jonction des métacarpes et des phalanges. Bref, elle s'est fait tabasser.  
-Tout à fait. Et si vous regardez plus attentivement la commissure des lèvres, vous vous apercevrez qu'il reste du sang. Dû soit à un coup porté au visage soit en pleine poitrine provoquant une hémorragie interne. Dans les deux cas l'impact a été violent, mais on ne peut pas non plus exclure qu'elle ait été frappée à plusieurs reprises.  
Je suis révulsée par tant d'injustices, elle avait encore de belles années devant elle et à cause d'on ne sait quoi tout ce qu'elle aura c'est une urne ou six planches en bois pour la conserver. Sans oublier les fleurs… Ce n'est pas le dégoût qui se saisit de moi, mais la colère et le mépris.  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire :

-Elle ne méritait pas ça. Je voudrais vraiment que la police retrouve cette ordure de meurtrier et lui mette le nez dans son crime.

A suivre

Le prochain chapitre sera axé sur le point de vue de Max.


	3. Le commencement

**Le commencement **

_**Disclaimer :**_ Ce chapitre est consacré au point de vue de Max, il y aura d'autres chapitres de ce genre dans l'histoire. Néanmoins le chapitre suivant sera à nouveau axé sur le point de vue d'Erin.

_Max Pov _

C'est déjà le jour J. Un jour plutôt particulier puisqu'à compter d'aujourd'hui, je ne travaillerais plus seul sur les autopsies d'ordre prioritaire mais avec une apprentie.  
Il y a de cela un mois, mon supérieur m'a demandé si je serais d'accord pour former un étudiant en médecine légiste. Ma première opinion était claire : pas question et il y a plusieurs bonnes raisons. Déjà ça représente du temps, de longues explications, donc moins de temps pour fournir rapidement au HPD ou au 5-0 les rapports. Ensuite, je ne sais pas si je serais assez bon pédagogue, et j'aime travailler seul : si il y a une erreur je suis le seul à assumer.  
Mais une semaine plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que je ne constatais que les points négatifs et pas les points positifs qui sont :

-Les étudiants en médecine connaissent la difficulté des études et l'organisation des études. Ils sont donc plutôt consciencieux.

-Quand on souhaite avoir une belle carrière, il faut un formateur qui soit à la hauteur.

-Avec de la constance, un cadre solide et de nombreuses expériences, on approfondit ses connaissances techniques et théoriques.  
De plus, un peu d'aide me sera peut être utile.

Suite à l'entretien, mon supérieur m' a remis le dossier : bonnes connaissances en anatomie, sémiologie, des difficultés dans la pharmacologie… Assidue et curieuse, peut se disperser. J'ai toutes les informations que je voulais avoir.

Voici donc la personne avec qui je vais travailler ? Erin Courtley, une jeune femme d'environ 20 ans aux cheveux châtains foncés mi longs légèrement ondulés, des yeux verts reflétant de la nervosité. Elle semble plutôt intimidée ce qui est normal nous avons tous besoin d'un temps d'adaptation et ce ne sera facile ni pour elle, ni pour moi.  
Même si ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment, peu après l'entretien, je me lance dans le discours que j'ai préparé en rappelant les points les plus importants : respect des consignes, ponctualité, travail soutenu dans les cours. De mon côté j'essaierais de lui apprendre du mieux que je peux le métier.  
Visiblement, elle est toujours aussi intimidée et n'ose pas poser de questions. Etrange, mais c'est sans doute normal étant donné qu'elle débarque à peine du continent, ne devait pas s'attendre à travailler avec des médecins qui ont beaucoup de responsabilités. Pendant notre visite des lieux, ma jeune apprentie semble se détendre un peu.  
Ne pas avoir d'affaire le premier jour aurait été une bonne chose : elle aurait pu se familiariser un peu plus avec le service. Toutefois, le travail et les crimes n'attendent pas, un corps a été retrouvé à Sand Island. 

Fidèle à lui même, le lieutenant Williams me gratifie d'une de ses stupides remarques, ce à quoi je réponds en expliquant clairement que désormais, elle travaille à mes côtés. Alors que je donne mes premières impressions, elle fait connaissance avec l'unité spéciale. Il est temps de repartir au centre médical et de commencer le travail, je lui demande de venir m'aider pour le transport du corps.  
Ce malaise était prévisible : non seulement c'est son premier jour, mais nous n'avons pas une mort conventionnelle, sans parler de la température ambiante et de l'odeur. Ca me rappelle mes premiers jours : moi aussi j'avais eu du mal à me concentrer à travailler sur les corps, et à être convaincu qu'ils sont bel et bien morts. En restant dans cette pièce, il ne se passera rien de bon.

-Sortez quelques minutes s'il vous plait, vous n'êtes pas très bien.

Elle a besoin d'écoute d'un peu d'encouragement, les mots ont toujours eu ce pouvoir : changer l'état de quelqu'un selon la phrase et les circonstances.

Ca lui fait peur ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui fait peur au juste ? le corps, le fait d'observer l'autopsie ou imaginer que la victime est en vie ? Etre désolée ? Mais pourquoi le serait elle, elle n'a rien fait de grave ou fait preuve d'un comportement insolent ou irrespectueux. Ah la la, je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois lui dire, ma métaphore pour les enquêtes « d'énigme ludique » l'amuse et elle esquisse un sourire quand je lui dis que jusqu'ici elle s'en est très bien sortie.

Peu avant la fin de la journée, nous nous octroyons une petite pause largement méritée devant un thé. Suite au regard qu'elle pose sur mon piano, la discussion s'oriente sur la musique.  
Que dire de cette journée ? Rien, il est encore trop tôt pour pouvoir se prononcer, donner un avis. Néanmoins je pense qu'elle est décidée à apprendre à faire de gros efforts. A force de patience et de travail mutuel, peut être pourrons nous former un bon binôme.

Même si il y a de quoi facilement perdre pied, rien de tel que des activités variées pour connaître de bonne heure les multiples facettes du métier.  
Certes, ce n'est pas évident d'être spectateur quand on commence les opérations préliminaires d'une restitution de corps, mais c'est une des taches les plus courantes dans le métier.  
Elle répond correctement à la question que je lui ai posé. Le travail débute pour moi c'est quelque chose de parfaitement routinier, pour elle de totalement nouveau et fastidieux par la même occasion. Avoir le bon geste nécessite de longues séances de travail pratique.  
La rédaction du rapport semble après cette tache quelque chose de tellement plus simple puisque ça ne requiert que des compétences de greffier et non des compétences pratiques plus élaborées et fines.

Il y avait longtemps que ce genre de choses ne s'était pas produit : devoir faire face à la colère aveugle d'une proche de la victime. Que puis je faire sinon rester stoïque et donner mes premières impressions sur la cause du décès ? Des personnes comme elle, j'en ai vu bon nombre au cours de ma carrière. C'est toujours difficile d'assister à ce spectacle récurrent, mais mon rôle n'est pas d'offrir un soutien psychologique. De plus comment trouver avec certitude les mots justes qui pourraient donner un peu de réconfort ? L'être humain a des fonctionnements tellement variés, disparates…

Mon assistante me demande si elle peut faire quelque chose pour cette femme c'est à la fois une belle initiative doublée de gentillesse mais aussi de naïveté due à son inexpérience. Elle ne se doutera pas de ce qui est le plus susceptible de se produire dans les minutes à suivre.

Avant que les choses ne tournent pour de bon au vinaigre, je me permets d'intervenir.

« Ecoutez madame, je comprends votre profond désarroi mais nous ne sommes en rien responsables. Vous êtes en colère, ça ne signifie probablement rien pour vous en ce moment, pourtant nous compatissons à votre chagrin. Et je vous promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour faire la lumière sur les circonstances du meurtre. Vous avez ma parole. »

Peu après son départ, mon assistante tente de maîtriser sa colère en se livrant à d'autres taches quotidiennes. Bien qu'elle se contienne, sa rancœur ne semble pas s'évaporer. Après une courte hésitation, je prends la décision d'en reparler. Certes ça ne me concerne pas directement, c'est son ressenti à elle mais être à l'écoute de son partenaire et être capable d'avoir de l'empathie est important.

Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'elle éprouve, moi aussi j'ai connu lors de mes débuts les mêmes déboires. Le point positif de l'histoire est qu'elle a rapidement compris le « pourquoi » de l'histoire le point négatif qui reste à vérifier est de savoir si cette expérience fasse perdurer cette rancœur par la suite.

Déjà du travail dès le début de la journée ? C'est ce qui s'appelle démarrer la journée sur les chapeaux de roue.  
Au moins, Erin a eu la bonne initiative en venant me prévenir de l'arrivée d'un corps. Si elle est décidée à rester constante, sérieuse et appliquée, je ferais en sorte que ses efforts perdurent. Et autant commencer maintenant ce qui a pour effet de la déconcerter. Tout comme au moment où je lui suggère d'abandonner les formules formalistes et conventionnelles.  
Mais tout de même, user d'un terme japonais à la fois usuel et honorifique… Voilà qui est à la fois une preuve de respect et d'exotisme.  
Il est temps de se remettre au travail. Ses premières impressions sont justes mais imprécises. On ne peut pas passer à côté du sang à la commissure des lèvres, signe probable d'une hémorragie interne.  
Quant aux coups, il va falloir enlever les vêtements et voir si il y a plusieurs ecchymoses dispersées ou une seule trace nette et profonde. Par la suite un examen interne sur les vaisseaux sanguins confirmera l'une des deux hypothèses.  
« Elle ne méritait pas ça. Je voudrais vraiment que la police retrouve cette ordure de meurtrier et lui mette le nez dans son crime. » Oui, c'est vrai : cette adolescente est bien trop jeune pour passer de vie à trépas, mais qui sait si elle ne cherchait pas également les ennuis ou était vraiment victime ?

-Oh mais rassurez vous, nous allons faire le maximum pour fournir des bases solides et tous les éléments clés que nous aurons rassemblé au HPD. Ce n'est qu'avec un travail d'équipe et des compétences variées mais complémentaires que la lumière sera faite. 

A suivre


End file.
